Awkward Night
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Daisuke and Takeru come home late and unfortunately stumble upon something that'll probably give them nightmares for months, if not longer. As if it couldn't get any worse, they're stuck hiding in the bathroom until two causing their discomfort are done with each other. Next time, they were going to party all night long. TaichixYamato. -Monkey-


**Monkey: Hello! I'm back! ... Does anyone care? No probably not, but I finally wrote something again, although this story pretty much had a mind of its own lol.**

**It's... kind of like an experiment for me, just to see if I could do it. Did I do it well? Probably not, but what's done is done. Haha. **

**Should this be rated a little higher? Maybe, but since I'm not sure, I'll leave it at T with a warning lol. Soooo yaoi. Don't like? Don't read ;)**

**Well, I own nothing!**

* * *

Takeru and Daisuke stepped out of the dark blue Corolla after they reached the former's house. They had been partying at Hikari's house for hours into the night and Daisuke decided to spend the night at Takeru's. The blonde's family sans his older brother was in the next state visiting relatives and wouldn't be back till later that week. Takeru's older brother, Yamato, was a very nice guy so they were sure he wouldn't mind him spending the night.

The two noticed the time and made sure to keep quiet, even going as far as parking out in the driveway instead of the garage. They figured Yamato would already be asleep.

They quietly entered through the front door and carefully took off their shoes before setting them down gently on the ground by the door.

It wasn't the first time they came home so late so they already knew what to do. Straight to bed for them. But alas, they had the munchies so they circled around the staircase that greeted them first in order to walk into the kitchen to calm their stomachs before getting some sleep.

It was then they'd heard a series of odd sounds coming from the living room, just beyond the large kitchen. Their feet barely produced a sound on the tiled floor as they stopped by the threshold of the kitchen.

The two exchanged a glance as they were fully aware of what they were hearing.

Groans. Moans. Gasps.

Takeru's face suddenly paled as Daisuke joined him when a particularly loud moan reached their ears.

_Oh. My. God._

Yamato was home with his boyfriend, Taichi.

And they were having sex on the couch.

Munchies entirely forgotten, Takeru's first reaction was to yell out but luckily Daisuke placed his hand over the blonde's mouth just in time and pulled him behind the threshold of the kitchen, out of sight. Takeru looked unwell. Daisuke admittedly felt the same but they couldn't afford to get caught now. And with Takeru looking as pale as he did, Daisuke knew he had to keep them from getting busted.

Takeru raised both eyebrows and made faint whimpering noises. Daisuke placed a finger over his mouth to tell him to keep quiet as he tried to keep her cool. It was interesting—their role reversal.

Usually the blonde was the levelheaded one while Daisuke was panicking in circles whenever they got themselves into interesting situations.

Yes, Yamato and Takeru were close. Yes, they were aware that boys had needs. But Yamato was his older brother, and no matter how close siblings they are, hearing about each other's sex life was pushing it. Seeing it was a whole other story.

Not to mention, Daisuke had seen Taichi as his role model ever since the redhead was young. To see him like this was, surprising.

They hadn't even seen much but both were sure the brief sight before them would haunt them for quite a while.

Seeing Taichi thrust deep into Yamato who moaned in pleasure as he reached his arms behind the brunette's back to leave scratch marks. They managed to see the blonde's legs wrap around Taichi's waist as he drew Taichi closer to him.

At least Taichi was wearing loose jeans while Yamato wore a white dress shirt and most of him was covered by Taichi, whose back had faced the two younger teens.

Yes, it was a sight that they would need time to erase from their memory. That or an expensive therapist.

Knowing they would get caught if they made a sound, Daisuke pointed up to indicate that they should go upstairs and give those two some privacy. It might've been too late for _complete_ privacy, but a least neither would have to know they were caught.

Ever so quietly, the younger two tiptoed up the stairs, grateful for the plush carpet padding their footfalls and not creaking under their weight.

Yamato's moans outmatched his partner's and Takeru missed a step on the stairs. Daisuke, who still had one hand over the blonde's mouth, managed to catch him before he fell completely and gave them away.

"D-did you hear something?" Yamato asked, momentarily pausing their moment. His voice was soft.

Taichi stopped, still inside him, to listen to their surroundings. On the stairs hidden by a wall, Daisuke and Takeru froze to prevent any other sound.

"Hear what?" Taichi asked, just as breathless as the gorgeous blonde underneath him.

They waited for a few more moments and having heard nothing, they shrugged and went back to their previous actions.

The two on the stairs wanted to sigh in relief but didn't dare to. They made it to the top of the stairs and went straight to Takeru's room, nearly closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar because closing it could give them away.

Daisuke removed his hand from Takeru who immediately covered his face with his hands.

"What. The. Hell." Takeru whispered. Daisuke noticed that around his hands, his face was a dark red.

Daisuke felt his own face heat up. He couldn't help it. Taichi was like an older brother to him. "Looks like those two aren't as innocent as we thought them to be." Taichi and Yamato always seemed to have that pure relationship, but they were college boys after all, this shouldn't be too surprising.

Takeru started to get some color back into his face. "What if they catch us?" And there went his color again.

"Why would they? As long as we don't make a sound, we can wait for them to fall asleep, go downstairs and act like we just got here in case we wake them up," he whispered.

It was so different to be calm during this kind of situation. He didn't think he had it in him. Later, he would be proud of himself for keeping cool.

He was about to sit on Takeru's bed when they heard the two downstairs climax. Daisuke pretended he didn't hear anything even though his even more red face betrayed him while Takeru turned a little green. Neither Takeru nor Yamato were blushing virgins, but no matter how much they loved each other, this was a little too much.

Daisuke lightly patted his friend's shoulder.

They thought all would be well in a moment, until they heard the two speaking.

"Ready for another round?" Taichi asked. The two upstairs could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Round three? Let's do it," Yamato replied as he pulled Taichi down and kissed him deeply, moaning lightly.

"Round three?" Takeru echoed shakily. He honestly wasn't sure if he'd be able to look at either of those two in the eye for a while after tonight.

Daisuke's eyebrows went up as he coughed lightly to take attention from the growing blush covering his cheeks. He honestly wasn't surprised the brunette had such stamina. Same went for the blonde.

"Let's do it on my room."

At this, all color drained from Daisuke and Takeru's faces.

_They wouldn't._

Even now, whenever Yamato stayed at home, he and Takeru still shared a room. Which meant the two would be heading straight for their hiding spot.

_They couldn't._

"Sounds like fun."

_They could._

Takeru looked ready to faint. There was no way they could hide upstairs because they could already hear the duo begin to walk towards the stairs. The closet was too small to hide one person, let alone two. Daisuke didn't think twice and took a hold of Takeru's hand and pulled him into the bathroom that was connected to his room. Both sat down behind the door and made sure the darkness completely hid them. They kept the door nearly closed and held their breath as they heard the two coming closer.

Taichi and Yamato walked past the bathroom and went straight for Yamato's bed.

They hoped. They wouldn't use Takeru's bed just to have a little extra fun. Would they?

The bed they laid on creaked familiarly. It was Takeru's bed. He looked ready to go in there and protest but his partner in crime held him down.

They weren't going to lie. It was dark, it was uncomfortable and they were scared.

Then the moans began again. The almost sinful sound of flesh against flesh. Sharp and quick gasps of breath.

Takeru had a look of horror spread across his face that Daisuke couldn't see, but figured it mirrored his own.

Talk about going out of the fire and into the frying pan.

Takeru and Daisuke could feel their hearts racing as time went by and Taichi's rhythm increased, going in for another climax with Yamato.

This was going to give them nightmares for months, they knew.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two reached their peak again.

And Daisuke's cell chose that moment to start vibrating.

Normally that wouldn't be that big of a deal, especially considering it was safe in his pants. But this time, being in the bathroom amplified the sound.

_Ah shit._

Daisuke had never moved so fast to silence his phone. He could only pray Taichi or Yamato hadn't heard anything. He didn't even bother to see if it was a text or a call because at the moment he didn't care.

Luckily, some fates weren't against them that night and it seemed neither of the college boys had any idea they were merely separated from the two younger boys by a thin wall. They probably didn't even realize they weren't alone in the house.

They could hear the two breathing hard followed by the shuffling of sheets as Takeru made sure to leave himself a mental note to burn those sheets later.

Daisuke was surprised Taichi and Yamato couldn't hear their hearts beating so fast.

Minutes passed and nothing happened.

They didn't move from their spots on the bathroom ground until another ten minutes later when they were sure Yamato and Taichi were finally asleep after some minutes of light kisses and sweet whispers.

Then the two carefully walked out of the bathroom and made for the door to the room that was thankfully opened.

The two in the bed didn't even stir.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Daisuke checked his phone. It was a text from Ken asking if he and Takeru wanted to spend the night at his house. At nearly three in the morning, normally the two would decline, but after to tonight's events, they carefully and quietly exited the house after putting on their shoes before nearly running to the Corolla. Takeru started it up but let it run on its own until they were sure they were a safe distance away that the engine wouldn't wake either college boy.

And then they left the neighborhood, breaking a few speed limits to get to Ken's house.

They swore never to speak of what happened, even when Ken opened the door and saw them looking scared, pale and on Takeru's side, a little sick.

Next time, they were partying all night long.

* * *

**Monkey: So yeah, that's it. This kind of story has probably been overdone, but oh well. I wanted to write my own lol. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
